


Pire que la mort, dit-on dans ces cas-là

by Nelja



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cruelty, Dark, Défi Halloween, Fragment with No Real Ending, Gen, Jossed, Loki is awesome in any iteration, Mind Control, Psychological Horror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson revient, et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pire que la mort, dit-on dans ces cas-là

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Marvel. Spoilers sur le film Avengers 1.
> 
> Ecrit pour un mème d'horreur pour Halloween, sur les thèmes Nécromancie et Contrôle mental.

"Je ne t'aime pas." s'exclame Loki, souriant. "Pour des raisons qui sont... principalement personnelles, et sachant l'organisation que tu représentes, c'est dire beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de détailler. Surtout que j'ai fait en sorte que tu ne puisses pas parler, pour le moment."

Et effectivement, Coulson réalise qu'il est paralysé. A-t-il été capturé ? Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus définitif.

"C'est même à se demander," continue Loki, théâtral, "pourquoi c'est moi qui t'ai ressuscité et pas eux. Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils ne savent pas comment faire !"

Il se penche sur Coulson, sourit encore. "Mais je vais te renvoyer à eux, ne t'inquiète pas. Et ils seront heureux, et toi aussi, car tu auras tout oublié de ce que je dis maintenant. Alors pour compenser toute cette joie, il est bien normal que j'offre un peu de désespoir maintenant et que je précise que, même sans le savoir, tu effectueras quelques missions pour mon propre compte..."

On ne peut pas dire que Coulson soit surpris. Il n'attendait rien de mieux. Ce n'est pas de la peur qui le blesse si cruellement, c'est l'horreur, pure, de ce qu'il va probablement faire, et c'est si inévitable qu'il en souffre presque comme si c'était le passé.

Loki s'interrompt, pensif. "Dans un monde avec aussi peu de magie, il est possible qu'on interroge même les miracles, après tout. Mais personne ne t'a vu mourir, la puissance du déni est proche, plusieurs membres de l'équipe devraient être morts aussi, et puis..." il sourit encore plus "Tu sais quoi ? Même si l'un d'entre eux se rappelait que son cerveau existe et comprenait tout, ce ne serait que pour découvrir que la seule façon de te libérer de mon contrôle est de te ramener à ton état antérieur, et par là, j'entends, mort. Alors, tu vois, il n'y a que de bonnes nouvelles pour moi. J'assisterais bien à la scène."

Et alors que Coulson sent sa mémoire s'effacer, sans pouvoir rien faire ni prévoir quoi que ce soit, sans pouvoir même hurler, encore moins attendre la fin, il entend la voix de Loki qui plaisante "Je suppose que c'est le moment pour dire : bonnes vacances, tu m'enverras des photographies !"


End file.
